I Waited Like You Asked Me To
by ForestSprite
Summary: OneShot Kagome's love a member from the spirit detective group YYH waits for her like she asked him too what will happen when she returns


ok ladies and gentleman my attempt at a oneshot i hope it doesn't come out to bad a friend of mine requested it because this would be the first ever story i ever finished. now don't get all worried and think i won't finish the other stories. i will because she is really pushy but this is a celebration for me. a finished story yay. anyway though i hope you like this.   
  
I Waited Like You Asked Me To  
  
ForestSprite  
  
The grey sky began to darken as warning to the change of weather, the cold winds picked up. Blowing fiercly at everyone and everything still outside. Yet one man stayed where he was at almost like he wasn't affected by the weather at all.   
  
One drop came down and another. Still he stood.  
  
It began to pore then, like it was being dumped from a bucket over head it came down.  
  
He was drenched yet still he stood near the house by the shrine.  
  
From inside a worried mother looked outside to see the young man there. Standing like he always did.   
  
Waiting.  
  
Worried for him she sent her son out with an umbrella to give to him knowing that even if they invited him into the house he wouldn't come. Ever since she had left he had appeared always waiting for her return.  
  
He didn't give up he always returned day after day to wait for her.  
  
The young boy walked head down fighting the wind that threatened to throw him backwards as he made his way to him. After a short struggle he made it to him and handed the umbrella to him which he took cautiously.   
  
"She will come back." the boy said before walking back into the house.  
  
He didn't even bother to reply as he carefully opened the umbrella. Not like it really mattered. He was already drenched.   
  
One would think that after waiting over six months he would have given up, but he didn't. To him she had made a promise to return and she asked for him to wait for her when she came back.   
  
She didn't tell him where she was going only that she'd come back and wanted him to wait for her at her home. He wasn't worried. She'd disappear for short periods at a time before then and because her family wasn't worried or even bothered by it he wasn't either. She had always come back then.  
  
But when she had been gone longer then she few weeks she'd usually disappear that's when they got worried. As the few weeks became one month, two months, three then six her family began to give up hope. That is all but the boy.  
  
He'd come outside everyday and sit by the man as he also waited for her while he could. He knew she'd come back he just wished his family would believe it too.   
  
He sat there his eyes unfocused as he thought of the beautiful girl he waited for to return to him again.   
  
Kagome.  
  
The mysterious girl who had captured his heart.   
  
What began as an accidental meeting soon turned into constant meetings together and a friendship formed. From there the friendship blossomed where they would talk for hours at at time telling each other about things they had done in their lives.   
  
She had told him she was a protector of sorts and he had told her he was a detective of sorts. They both knew they were telling each other half truths but it didn't matter. They understood each other and knew they'd tell one another when they were truly ready too.  
  
He stood there thinking.  
  
Their friendship had then blossomed into a boyfriend girlfriend relationship not long after. They'd meet whenever possible trying to get away from their duties just for a little bit to see each other.  
  
He cared about her deeply. Maybe even loved her and he knew she felt the same way as he.  
  
The wind shifted and he smelled something familiar.  
  
Blood.  
  
Her blood, and strangely enough it was coming from her shrine.   
  
Without even bothering to ponder on how she had gotten into their without him seeing her he raced in the direction of it ignoring all past warnings she had given him. She had told him it was bad and to never go in their.   
  
But she was in there and she was hurt. He didn't care what happened to him he just wanted to see her.   
  
He burst through the door the smell of her blood was strong in there. It surrounded him making fun of him.   
  
Behind him he could hear the boy coming outside too. He knew she had come home and wanted to see her as much as him.  
  
He searched all over the place for her. The shrine wasn't that big yet he just couldn't see her. He concentrated then finally pinpointed her position.   
  
She was in a well. A dry well at that, and another was with her. He couldn't see her to well but then he heard a small click then a woosh as something was lit, covering the inside of the shrine with light. He turned back to see the boy and nodded at him.   
  
They took a closer step to the well the boy in front to cast the light over her, but when he spotted her he stepped back in fear at what he saw.  
  
"Kagome. Shippo." he heard him say quietly.  
  
He grabbed the light from the boy and went closer almost stepping back himself at what he saw. She was in there with a small red head boy in her arms. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be unconcious.  
  
She was bleeding profusely. Her skin was ash colored and her hair was dull and limp. All over her were cuts and bruises. Her face was one huge bruise and one of her arms around the boy was twisted in a weird angle.  
  
Her one leg beneath her were also twisted in a weird angle. It seemed to be snapped in half her bone broke through the skin revealing the whiteness of it. It was amazing to think of how she had even got there in the condition she was in.   
  
The boy in her arms began to wake from the light in his face. He opened his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the light but when he saw the man holding the light in alarm he jumped up defensively baring his teeth as he snarled at him.  
  
"Stay away from my mommy." he said darkly to him catching him off guard.  
  
Was this her child? Had she mated with someone while she had been gone from him so long?   
  
No that was stupid. He mentally smacked himself. For one the boy was a young kitsune and looked to be about 10 years of age. How could it be hers if she had only been gone for six months?  
  
"I'm not here to hurt her kit." he said calmly his eyes on the girl the kitsune stood in front of watching her laborous breathes. She seemed to be having a hard time of breathing.  
  
"He won't hurt her Shippo. He cares about her. Listen to your Uncle Souta and let him go by her. She asked him to wait for her and he has kept his promise. Let him show that to her." the boy behind him said as he finally got a hold of himself stepping back near the well.   
  
The young kitsune nodded and jumped out of the well to Souta jumping at him, he began to cry into his arms as he just patted his shoulder comfortly saying everything would be ok.   
  
His eyes told a different story. Souta had learned enough about injuries while living here for the past year and a half or so that he knew this was bad and everything would most likely not be ok.   
  
The man agreed with him.  
  
He jumped down the well were he landed by her side. He bent over her checking for other visible injuries. Seeing nothing else to bad he picked her up with the greatest care. As one would a newborn baby. Bringing her back to the top of the shrine. He sat down her in his laps as he held her to him.  
  
Her breathing was getting harder.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him.   
  
"I knew you'd wait for me." she said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"He's been here everyday since you left sis." Souta said from his position with Shippo still in his arms crying.  
  
"I'm glad." she said smiling. "Souta will you and mom bring Shippo up for me?"  
  
"You'll get better Kagome." he said forcefully.  
  
"Souta will you and mom bring Shippo up for me?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes." he replied choking back a sob.  
  
"Thank you. Now will you please leave us alone." she asked breathing getting harder and harder.  
  
He nodded and picked the boy up in his arms and walked out the shrine heading towards the house.   
  
"I told you I'd return." she said to him.  
  
"I never doubted you for a second." he said trying to keep his voice steady while inside he was breaking up.  
  
"You liar. You had your moments when you doubted. I don't blame you though. I would have doubted it myself if you had been gone for that long." she said quietly.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut and she was quite for a bit.   
  
"Kagome. Kagome." he shouted.  
  
"I'm not dead yet. Just tired." she said weariness in her voice. "So tired. But I'll get to rest soon."  
  
"Not yet you can't Kagome. You just returned." "I have haven't I." she said in a small thoughtful tone. He hugged her gently and kissed her face.  
  
"Yes you have."   
  
"I bet I look terrible." "No you look as beautiful as you were when the day I met you." he said his eyes glimmering with tears.   
  
"You're lying but it doesn't matter. I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you too." he relied.  
  
"Will you tell me some stories about your job as a spirit detective. Please?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I've always known just like I've always known you were a demon and you have known I was a miko. Please?" she asked him. "I enjoy hearing about your friends even though you never told me about them in a mission. You have never told me any of your missions."  
  
He paused.  
  
"I'll tell you some of my story after." she said to him. "I just want to know more about you."  
  
He nodded his head kissing her again. "Ok"   
  
She moved a bit to get comfortable in his arms as he began to tell her stories about the members in the spirit detective group and the dark tournament. As he finished the story her breathing slowed until it finally stopped.  
  
He shook her gently. "Kagome." he whispered to her.   
  
No response.  
  
"Kagome." he shouted as he shook her a bit harder this time.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
A small tear slipped down his face. "You promised to tell me your story though Kagome. How could you leave like that?"  
  
At that point Souta walked in the small boy hanging on his shoulders both their faces tear streaked. They looked at him seeing the girl hang limply in his arms eyes closed peacefully they knew she had passed on. Souta carefully moved her off of him and lent the man a hand up.  
  
"She said she tell me her story. She lied." he said quietly.  
  
"Her story was all her friends and family." Souta answered. "But if you truly want to know then ask Shippo. He can tell you the story. He's been with her almost from day one. Even if not from day one he still knows the whole story."   
  
The man looked carefully at him to Shippo then finally asked him. "Please tell me the story."  
  
The small boy nodded and they settled down listening as he told of a powerful and sweet miko who put her friends and her quest to make up for the mistake she made in breaking the Shikon no Tama before her own problems. He finally got to the part of the final battle with Naraku telling them the demon exterminator and monk had died after declaring their love for each other. The monk dying from the cursed whole in his hand and the demon exterminator killed by her own brother who was granted his memory back then killed by Naraku who took out his jewel shard in his back that had been keeping him alive, and the hanyou died protecting Kagome.   
  
Kagome in her grief had destroyed Naraku and his hordes of demons with a pink energy attack that wiped them all out. In a struggle she had dragged herself to where the evil hanyou had stood digging in his ashes for the rest of the Shikon no Tama. With a triumphant grin she had found it and the small kit told them he had gone to her in that second as she put it together and the jewel took her back to her time.  
  
He looked sharply at the boy. "Where is the jewel kit?" he asked quietly.  
  
Shippo cautiously drew it out of his pockets. "She told me to take it from her before she passed out in the well. She told me to find a safe place for it so no one else would be put through the same grief she and her friends had gone through."  
  
He held it out to him which he took. "You said it'll grant any wish kit?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head carefully wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"How about we wish her back?" he asked quietly. The other two boys jumped up as they understood.   
  
He closed his eyes. `Please bring Kagome back to us.' he said holding the jewel before him. The jewel began to glow a soft pink then floated a bit above his hands.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of pink blinded them all.  
  
When it cleared they saw a ghost of a warrior miko before them. "I'm the one known as Midoriko." (Is that even correct? please correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
"You wish to bring the one known as Kagome back am I correct?" she asked them in a soft hollow tone that echoed inside the shrine.  
  
"Yes. Please Midoriko." Shippo said practically pleading with the small kit.  
  
She smiled a small smile at him and rested a ghostly hand on his head. "That can not be done adopted son of the great miko Kagome." she said quietly.   
  
"Why is that?" Souta demanded.   
  
"Kagome is a miko and a protector of the Shikon no Tama her job has been fulfilled and she has other duties in the after life. She can not return."  
  
"You have another question to ask don't you?" she asked turning to the other man in the room.  
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"Yes I do. She wanted her adopted son to have the jewel put into a place where it couldn't be used for evil. Can you please grant that wish. Have it put in a place where it will never ever be found or destroy it? Please? It's for her memory I ask it." he said quietly. His shoulders slumped in dejection after hearing she wouldn't be able to come back to him.  
  
She smiled sincerely at him. "I can not destroy it, but you can make a wish on it because once a wish is made on it, it can never be used again. It is completely useless after a wish is made."  
  
He looked at the sadden kit a thought coming to his head. "Can you bring back her friends? The monk, demon exterminator, her brother and the hanyou?" he asked. He looked back at the kit to see him give a small encouraging smile.  
  
She still smiled at him. "Yes I can bring them back. Let it be done." the jewel glowed again but this time not as bright.  
  
"They are alive but with no memory of what had happened." she said warningly to them "The monk and demon exterminator will remember their love for each other and her brother will live with them. They'll have memory of an attack that destroyed their families and now they live peacefully. The hanyou Inuyasha will also be friends of theirs and they'll remember Kagome and Shippo as close friends of theirs who died in an attack."  
  
The jewel began to turn a dead color as she began to fade from view. "Take care. All of you. She'll continously watch over you."   
  
They looked at each other carefully. The man walked to the door of the shrine.  
  
"Will you come back?" Souta asked him.  
  
"I will visit every now and then. You are her family and the boy her adopted son. I will return sometime but it won't be for awhile." he replied.   
  
He walked out then.  
  
Outside the once grey sky was not a light blue with fluffy white clouds. The sun was bright and shining.   
  
In the winds he heard a soft familiar voice whisper to him "Sayonora."  
  
End of Story  
  
Oh my god. This is my first ever completed story. I can't believe I wrote that. It's so sad. How could I kill her? I feel so bad. Don't be angry at me. So who was the guy she was in love with?  
  
Kurama or Hiei?  
  
I'll leave it up to you to decide. I hope you enjoyed.  
  
:D ForestSprite  
  
Oh wow! You guys have to know I cried while reading this story. Truly I did. It was so beautiful, she had problems of chosing who to write the guy as that was her lover so she kept it so that it could be either Kurama or Hiei however you wanted it to be, I guess if some of you wanted it could even be Yusuke but jeez. I can't believe she wrote that. It's so wow! is the only word I can think of. I hope you guyz enjoyed reading this just as much as I did. Please r&r. It would make her so happy. She wasn't to sure about it but since she had to get going again she left it with me to put up for her. So once again I ask you to r&r  
  
^.^ SmilingKitsune 


End file.
